Harry Potter and the Plot of Insanity
by jenoncaluvkaiba
Summary: due to a spell gone wrong the students and teachers have gone insane. Harry thinks he's a bunny, Malfoy loves hugging and Snape thinks he's a gangster. many other funny people to come. how the hell will hogwarts get out of this one. please R
1. Chapter 1

**JENONCA**- hi I came up with this in my head while daydreaming. How the hell the came up with this I don't know but I thought it was funny so I thought I'll share this plot of insanity with you my readers. Please read and review.

**I don't own Harry Potter or anything else. I own only my soul. **

**Story**- Harry Potter and the Plot of Insanity

**PROLOUGE**

**The insanity spell is cast. **

"Why the hell has Dumbledore asked us all into the hall?" Ron wondered aloud.

"I'll take that as a rhetorical question Ron"

Ron, Hermione and Harry where all walking to the great hall wondering what the hell was going on, Dumbledore, their crazy headmaster has insisted that all students and teachers come to the hall immediately.

Once everyone was in the hall the wacky headmaster spoke.

"it is my deep regret to tell you that a insanity spell cast by the Weasley twins has backfired, until we, that is I and the ministry can solve the problem I must warn that students and teachers alike may have bouts of insanity, please do not be alarmed and sends and students that become insane to the hospital wing"

He sat down and the entire hall looked shocked and trying to convince their seat mates they were sane. Ron however found the funny side

"Shouldn't Dumbledore be in the hospital wing as he was always a nutter" Ron laughed.

**CHAPTER 1- Bunny Potter, a hugging Draco and a wannabe Gangster**

"MORNING GUYS"

Harry was grinning at his fellow dorm mates.

"Morning" Ron yawned. He stopped when he saw what Harry was wearing.

The said potter was in a bright pink bunny suit (think chandler from F.R.E.I.N.D.S)

"Mate did you get dressed in the dark?" Ron asked horrified.

"What you talking about"

Ron frowned at Harry while Seamus and Dean where trying not to laugh.

"You're in a FREAKING BUNNY SUIT" the ginger yelled horrified.

"I am a bunny Ronny, see I'm bunny potter" Harry laughed hopping around the room.

"Bunny potter, hopping around all day long, bunny potter, I'm a bunny, hopping all day long, bunny, bunny potter" Harry chanted while hopping and clapping his bunny clad hands together.

Seamus and Dean couldn't hold in their laughter anymore.

Ron grabbed his wand and stunned the bunny potter wishing he could obliterate him self in the process.

"Congrats mate your even more mental than Dumbledore" Ron sighed to his best friend.

RWRWRWRWRWRWRWRWRW

When Ron got down to the great hall he didn't think today could get any worse. How wrong was he.

Three seconds after that thought his least favourite Slytherin was walking nearby. What horrified the Weasley wasn't the ferret boy himself; it was the fact that Malfoy was hugging students as he passed, Yelling Hug a Slytherin day.

Many students were either running away in frights or in the girls case giggling at Malfoys behaviour.

"GRANGER! Its your duty as head girl to hug a Slytherin" Malfoy exclaimed.

"Piss off Malfoy" Hermione snarled.

Malfoy backed off pouting, which is so unlike him. "I only wanted a huggy" he pouted, he then started to cry.

"HUGGY, I WANT A HUGGY" Malfoy yelled sounding like a 5 year old in a tantrum.

The blonde Slytherin then proceeded to punch the ground while rolling around screaming "HUGGY"

Hermione so scared of this insane behaviour, bent down and hugged Malfoy.

"YAY! HUGGY" Malfoy screamed with delight, hugging Hermione back. He then rubbed his head back and forth against her like a child.

Hermione let go wondering if this could get any worse. Ron meanwhile fainted as he could no longer take anymore insane behaviour.

Hermione yelled in fright as what appeared to be a giant pink bunny hopping down the staircase. Well a bunny clad Harry that is.

"BUNNY POTTER TO THE RESCUE" Bunny Potter yelled.

"Hey bunny, me likey bunny" Malfoy squealed. He pulled on Harry suit.

"Bunny potter" Harry laughed.

"Bunny yay bunny" Malfoy giggled riding on Harry's back.

Hermione, incredibly disturbed by Malfoy riding Harry that she hoped this was nothing more then a dream and wondering if this could get any worse.

"whats up homey"

Hermione turned to the voice. Snape was walking towards her in a pair of black Nike trousers, black sleeveless t shirt with a gold chain around his neck and a baseball cap preched to the side on his head, underneath this cap was a black bandana.

Hermione's question was answered.

"Yo, I an't liking dis, you G-girl need ta loosen up bitcha, me and me homey wanna chill in dis crib, you know what I'm saying bitcha" Snape said trying to sound like a gangster.

Hermione so disturbed by this fainted.

Snape bent down and looked at her. "Yo, bitcha, you faints like your mom"

"BUNNY" Harry continued to yell as Malfoy was still riding him while screaming with joy.

Hopefully Dumbledore will figure out how to fix this but until then more insanity to come. I'm betting Hogwarts won't survive.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

**JENONCA**- well next chapter will be up soon I hope, please review.


	2. chapter 2

**JENONCA**- ok here is chapter 2 thanks for the reviews by the way. More insanity is come people. Oh the chapter is random so be warned if it doesn't make sense but then again this plot of insanity was never meant to make sense. Oh yeah I don't have anything against gays or hippies.

I don't own Harry potter if I did Sirius would never have got killed by Bellatrix and a stupid curtain.

Please read and review

CHAPTER 2- Chavy McGonagall, psycho Hermione and a high Blaize

Hermione and Ron, walking with their bunny clad friend, were discussing who would go insane next. They had both got out of the hospital wing and were on their way to potions.

"In homeys" Snape greeted, allowing the class to fine in to the classroom.

"Yo homey we is making a sick potion ya, we gonna kill time with dis, you know what I'm saying"

Snape looked offended when the class laughed at him. By the way Malfoy wasn't there because Harry had knocked him out by jumping to high.

"Want me to cap your ass" Snape snarled.

"Professor _dude _did you get into my green again" Blaize asked in a relaxed voice.

Hermione and several others that were still sane gasped at the Slytherin.

"No homey, I don't want ya $*%, I've got me own $*%, its betta than yours"

"_Dude _that's not cool, green is better man"

"Look here hippy, you an't me homey now $&% off out of me class, I don't want no hippies in da crib"

Harry laughed eating a carrot.

"Screw it, all of ya outta the da crib, screw teaching" Snape snarled.

The class hurried out. Harry hopped of course. Blaize shoved pass Hermione lighting a spliff.

"I'm going to common room" Ron muttered as Hermione glared at Blaize.

Harry hopped along still munching on a carrot.

"Mate, put the freaking carrot away" Ron sighed.

Harry ignored him. Ron being a temperamental as usual grabbed the carrot of bunny Potter.

"MY CARROT" Harry yelled.

While Harry and Ron began fighting over the bloody carrot, Hermione has finally lost it and somehow obtained a knife. She apparently having gone psycho stabbed the hippy Blaize. She screamed randomly die hippy die.

"_Dude _that's not cool" Blaize droned clutching his now bleeding chest.

Meanwhile far away in the transfiguration department, professor McGonagall was trying to explain why a library book had graffiti on it.

"So who did it" asked Madam Prince annoyed.

"I an't know nothing, shut up, I an't nothing to do with it, don't ask sprout, coz she seen nothing and she's a great fat lesbo"

"For heaven sake Minerva do you know who did this?"

"No, but, yeah but no but-"

"It's a _simple question_"

"SHUT UP, I has nothing to do with it, just coz Sprout asked me to write we rules don't mean I had something to do with it, don't believe whatever Hootch tells you coz she was _totally_ getting done by Oliver Wood, she didn't think I knew but I totally did" McGonagall ranted.

Madam Prince walked off sighing and thinking about getting a nice large brandy.

"Don't be giving me _evils_" McGonagall accused.

Back to Harry and Ron whom where still fighting over a carrot. Dumbledore walked passed them in high school musical clothes singing we're all in this together.

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right

Here and now its time for celebration  
I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what its all about(yeah yeah)

Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (we make each other strong)  
Were not the same  
Were different in a good way  
Together's where we belong

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right

We're all here  
and speaking out with one voice  
we're going to rock the house (YEAH YEAH!)  
the party's on now everybody make some noise  
come on scream and shout

We've arrived becuase we stuck together  
Champions one and all

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our-

"SHUT THE HELL UP HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL SUCKS" Hermione yelled chasing Dumbledore down the corridor.

MHMHMHMMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

JENONCA- so there you have chapter 2 please review and tell what you think of it.


End file.
